Hidden Spirit/Summaries
Here I will be putting detailed plot summaries for all the done fanfics in HS Series. This will be for those not sure what the fanfics are about or those not having time to read a whole book. These fanfics are quite long for only haveing 5 chapters - I try to make the chapters like real life books. I will post the summaries only when they're done. Enjoy ッ -Sunneh Set One - Great Creation Call of the Spirit Lights Coming Soon... Together or Not Not Yet Done. Set Two - Finding My Way Dark Sun In the prologue, a young queen named Bubbles is staying on a bush after just having kitted. She looks at her new born kit and starts doubting her past decisions for leaving her unknown past hom. She describes it as a place where she could easily feed her self and her kit and where she had friends to support her. She keeps her past in a very mysterious way, telling herself that her kist will never find out about it. The book starts off with a new born rogue kit, Sunny, who is just experiencing her senses and for the first time opens her eyes. As she gets a few days older, she is led by curiosity and starts learning new things that her mother, Bubbles teaches her. Sunny sometimes even wanders off alone to go exploring which sometimes gets her into trouble especially when she came upon a Thunderpath that could have gotten her killed. After her encounter, Bubbles has no other option than to explain to her daughter about the Twolegs and their dangerous world. One day, Sunny follows her mother while she's hunting and is extremely surprsed at how well her mother hunts, talking to herself about the 'old times' and lying about her skills at hunting. At night, Sunny starts having a strange dream of shadows attacking her and seeing her mother in pain. She worries about it but is soon distracted when she remembers the promise Bubbles had made her about taking her to the Twolegplace. The trip goes well at first, impresing Sunny with many new things. When it starts to get late, Bubbles decides that it's time to get back hom in the forest, but Sunny disagress saying she wants to look around longer. While Bubbles tries to get Sunny to understand why they should go back, some shadows start to appear revealing strange cats appear and start calling Bubbles a strange name, Lady. The cats start acting in a threatening way, scaring Sunny and start saying weird and means things to Bubbles af if they had known her before. Soon the commenst from both Bubbles and the strange cats brakes into a fight. Bubbles does her best to fight the three cats, but too outnumbered. Soon, crashes are heard and twoleg objects start flying everywhere. The three cats flee, leaving Sunny staring at her mother, lying down, bleeding and badly wounded. Some twolegs start appearing and get near the two cats. Sunny is confused and tries to reach her mother, but they imprison her in a box. Soon after, Sunny hears a loud bang and Bubbles' meowing stopped. Sunny wakes up the next day, finding herself in a Twoleg Nest. She's scared by the twolegs sorounding her and as soon as they open the Twoleg Nest entrance, she flees to the outside feeling a bit more familiar with the snow on the ground and the sunlight on her pelt. She soon finds that she's not free yet and only imprisoned again by a long fence all around her. Sunny starts remembering teh recent things that have happened and is very sadened by the loss of her mother. She then stares at the fence as she sees two kits running playfully along it. She's confused by how they can get on top and one of them, the she-kit, befriends her. After her new friend, Chloe, teaches her how to jump over the fence, she takes her to the Twoleg Nest of another cat, another kittypet named Seashell, where the eldery tom tells them an story that inspires Sunny. When it is time to get back, Sunny fears that the Twolegs will hurt her, but Chloe calms her down by promising her that she'll be fine. Hard Times The books begins by Sunny's new friend, Chloe, takign her to another kittypet's home, Gwen. Sunny becomes excited to meet her but the meeting goes horribly wrong. Gwen, a white furred she-kit, acts very rudely towards Sunyn for her black pelt but Chloe shows her true friend side and defends Sunny. Changing Hearts Coming Soon... Left To Stay Coming Soon... Secret To Keep Coming Soon... Set Three - All Is Danger Over The Horizon Not Yet Done